


Having fun

by heatgeneratingtechniques



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Buddy System, Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Random & Short, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatgeneratingtechniques/pseuds/heatgeneratingtechniques
Summary: "What is fun for us?"





	Having fun

**Author's Note:**

> This random thing happened because of [evidentlyhonest's post](https://evidentlyhonest.tumblr.com/post/172867490558/damnyell-x-peder) regarding [GMMore 1316.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ka1lMcqwuRw) :D

There were days when Damnyell grew tired of everything. He woke up with a restless feeling gnawing at his insides and an overwhelming desire to  _ get away _ . So, after teasing his hair up more than usual and putting on a comfy shirt and pants, he would spend the day wandering through the woods behind his house. He sauntered along, occasionally reaching up to pet the animal visage in his hair.

“Today is a nice day, Richard,” he said. “I’m glad you’ve come with me.”

Richard was silent, so Damnyell figured he was feeling content.

Damnyell liked to walk barefoot when the weather was pleasant. He would have preferred to walk through the woods without clothes, too, but he knew that the sight of a naked giant was not something that most people considered “fun.”

Today, he was headed towards his favorite spot, a rocky hill overlooking an expanse of trees that backed onto a housing development. He stubbed his bare toe on a protruding root, looked down at it, and smiled.

“We are having so much fun today.”

There was someone up ahead, sitting cross-legged on a boulder on his favorite spot. He looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. One of his eyes was covered with a patch.

“Hello,” Damnyell said. “You’re at my spot.”

“Mmhmm.” The stranger looked him up and down with his one good eye. “And you’re not wearing shoes.” He only wore what looked like an incredibly dirty pair of shorts.

Damnyell stared at him.

“What brings ya here?” the stranger rumbled. “I’m Peder, by the way.”

“Peder with a D. I understand. I’m Damnyell. It’s like Daniel, but with a damn. And a yell.”

“I like it.” Peder hopped off the boulder and sidled towards Damnyell. “You like to dance?”

“I do. I do like to dance. So does Richard.” Damnyell patted his hair.

“Richard don’t got legs so there’s not much I could do with him.” Peder laughed. “You wanna dance?”

He extended one hand, which Damnyell took without hesitation.

“What are we doing?” he asked, as Peder clasped his other hand and pulled him closer.

“Dancing.”

Peder swayed to and fro, moving to a rhythm that only he seemed to hear. Damnyell followed his lead.

“This is fun,” he said.

“Yeah,” Peder rumbled. “You know what would make it even more fun?”

“What?”

“Dancing cheek-to-cheek.”

Damnyell smiled. “That sounds very fun.”

So together they danced, bodies moving together in the slow tempo of the late summer day. Damnyell felt the restless feeling fade away. He liked people like Peder, people who were ready to do anything without hesitation.

Peder brought his mouth close to Damnyell’s ear.

“Can I call you Damn for short?”


End file.
